Girl Problem
by menina de ouro
Summary: Jessica doesn't care about the others . What will it happen when she needs to take care of a penguin from her past ? . TEXT CHANGED FROM THE THIRD CHAPTER .
1. Chapter 1

**I have something to share here **

**Amanda ins't going to be in this story . She will show up but another character is going to be the focus of this story by the way I intend to write another story with Brenda . **

**I hope you like this story . I intend to make this story be so funny or not . **

* * *

Jessica has been a girl who liked to mistreat the people

she had a excellent parents but they could never educate her as they wished .

She was the only child and she had a lot of friends and a boyfriend who she loved so much .

Although her past she never forgot the passion of her life . He had been dead a ten years ago

She was distracted when her nanny came to her bedroom with a envelope in her hands

" Jessica , there is a letter for you . "

" A letter ? Who writes a letter having a computer to use ? "

" I don't know Jessica , but I guess there is a old letter . It looks like this letter is more ten years old "

Jessica stopped for a while , then she took the letter and she started reading it

_" Jessica I am sorry for everything , but I am sure I am going to die _

_I love you so much . you're the best thing a had . _

_I have only wish for you . _

_If I die as I know it's going to happen I would like you take care of Joe . _

_I know he is problem for you , but he will need you after all . _

_I love you . _

_From your boyfriend Andrew . " _

Jessica was already crying a lot . Nanny was comforting her . Jessica noticed another letter .

" Can you read for me ? " She asked her nanny " I can't doing it "

" Sure " And she started reading

_" Jessica I know you are wondering what is going on _

_I found this letter this year and I decided to hand you . _

_I know you know Joe but he hates to call him like this . His real name is Skipper and He lives in Central Park Zoo _

_As he lives in a zoo and he already has a new owner . _

_I would like you take care of him for one month and he can back to the zoo " _

_This letter has authorization for you . _

_I am sorry but I really want you do what Andrew asked . _

_I am sure it is going to be fine ._

_From Binxer " _

" So . Are you going to do it ? " The Nanny asked . She was sure it was going to be a incredible experience

" I don't know " Did you read ? He hates someone who calls him Joe "

" Yeah . But how does he know ? "

" I guess it's because he used a spell and speak toy for talking to people . He was a smart penguin . half annoying but he is smart

" Look . I guess you should do it . It's only for one month "

" Yes . you're right . But I am going to solve this subject on Saturday "

" Yes . Sure you're more important than others "

" Yeah . I am glad you know " She answered leaving .

Her nanny felt that this experience was going to be great for Jessica , who knows Jessica would change her behavior with the people and she would stop thinking about herself .

* * *

It was a great day in Central Park Zoo . It was Monday , then the zoo was closed

" Do you really have to go " the leader penguin asked hugging the girl

" Yes . But in six months I am going to be here and I promise I will come here to give you a lot of hugs and kisses " Amanda answered

" Why do you always travel ? " He asked pretending to start crying

" Because of my work and you know I need to work for being happy "

" I don't work and I am happy "

" You're a penguin Skipper " She said taking him away from her

" Yes . I love being a animal "

" They don't need to work " Kowalski said

" Yeaaahhh " Rico shouted

Private didn't want to talk about it then he asked Amanda

" Mandy Haven't you been banished from Denmark ? "

" No . I only fought with Blinxer because of Skipper but he forgave me " She smiled

" It doesn't matter " Skipper interrupted " Amanda is a charm and of course he would forgive her

Amanda just smiled at him and she looked at her watch and she said

" Well I get to go " She said leaving

The four penguins stayed there and they watched a lot of movies until they were already sleeping .


	2. Jessica and Skipper

It was anther day in Manhattan Jessica waked up and she went to Blinxer's office , when she got there she asked woman to call Blinxer .

" Blinxer . There is a woman who wants to talk to you "

" Tell her to come in "

" right sir "

She left the office and tell Jessica to come in to his office

She entered there and she throw the papers on the his table and said half angry

" Can you explain me this ? "

" Jessica . It's good to see you again " , He said tried to hug her but she pushed him from her

" No , It's not " , she shouted , " I demand you explain me this right now "

He sighed and answered

" Oh right when your boyfriend dead I found this paper and I read it . "

" And ... "

" Well I decided not to hand you because I would kill Skipper but that bird made me give up the plan "

" Why ? " , She was really curious to know about that

" Because he is cute and I didn't have a courage to do that with him " , He answered " Actually he made this twice "

She laughed and asked

" Why do you want me to take care of this thing ? "

" He is not a thing " , He said getting angry , " And as Andrew told that you were egoistic I guess if you take care of him you can change your way to be "

" Did he say I am egoistic ? " , She asked shouting angry

" Yes , He did "

" Son of ... " She sighed and looked at him

" Then will you do this ? " , he asked trying to stifle the clime

She sighed and asked again

" Do I have to do this thing for one months right ? "

" Yes "

" But doesn't he have a owner ? "

" Yes . But she is going to travel with me for six months then until there you can take care of him "

" Did you even think I could be busy "

" busy kind to yourself ? "

" Oh Right " , She said sighing , " Tomorrow I catch him "

Blinxer smiled and they departed .

Blinxer decided to visit Skipper

* * *

In Central Park Zoo Skipper , Kowalski , Rico and Private were doing their routine for the humans when Skipper saw blinxer to approach them

Skipper was unsafe with Blinxer looking at him , the bird still thought that Blinxer still would kill him one day . He was relieved when the show had finished , when he was going to his house Blinxer called him

" Skipper Can I talk with you ? "

The others penguins looked at Skipper and the guy and Private asked

" Skipper who is the guy and why does he know your name ? "

" I guess he is a Dane " , Kowalski said , " I guess not , I am sure "

Rico growled and tried to spit a gun but Skipper stopped him and looked at Blinxer waiting he say something

" So .. " , The man said suspicious , " Can I talk with you ? Alone . "

Skipper sighed and told his team wait him in his home

" What do you want Blinxer ? " , He asked crossing the fins

" I want to propose you a thing ?

" What Thing ? "

" Do you remember someone called Jessica "

Skipper thought a while , He remembered her . It was impossible to forget her then he answered sad

" Yes I do . She was Andrew's girlfriend "

" Yes Yes " He said tried to calm the penguin " She wants to take care of you "

Skipper looked at him and laughed a lot

" Why are you laughing ? "

" I am laughing because you think someone can take care of me "

" Yes I know they can't and that why I want this "

" So It's not her . It's you "

" Actually It's Andrew " , The Dane answered , " He wanted her to take care of you "

" Well I am happy here now "

" It's only for one month "

" Can my team go with me ? "

Blinxer sighed and looked at Skipper

" I guess not " The bird said a little bothered

" So do you accept this ? "

" For one month ? "

" Yes "

" Maybe it's a good experience "

" Yes It's "

"' I accept " , The bird answered smiling .

" Okay She is going to pick up you tomorrow

They departed and Skipper went his home tell his team that he would leave for one month and Blinxer went back to his office . ew

Another days would be an adventure for the most dangerous Penguin and the most egoistic girl in the world .

* * *

**Well guys I hope you have liked this chapter . **

**Because I am going to start studying hard because of my tests , probably this next chapter is going to take to be posted . But I promise try to update this story once a week and the next chapters will have a new visual . **


	3. Meeting each other again

Skipper has already told his team about he has to go away for one month . He didn't want to do this but Jessica was the memory of Andrew . Of course she was the worst memory of Skipper . They only tolerated each other but Andrew loved both the same way . Then Skipper agreed with this idea . He only hoped Jessica was changed like he did after the tragedy in Denmark .

" Skipper are you sure you will really do this ? " Kowalski asked him while the others penguins only agreed with Kowalski

" Of course I know Jessica very well if she agreed to do this I have to agreed too "

" But Skipper this guy " The scientist was trying to be more soon possible " Wasn't he the guy who tried to kill you twice ? As you told us when you were kidnapped . "

" Yes but we are fine with each other then I know he isn't going to trying anything against me "

Kowalski didn't know what he says . He only stayed quiet seeing Skipper packing his bags with Rico and Private .

" Skipper . Who is this Jessica anyway ? " Private asked helping Skipper with his bags

" Oh right Private . When I was a child . I lost my parents and her boyfriend took me to his house . I had gotten used to be a pet . One day one guys tried to bit him and I defended him . After this day he trained me a lot to used me for fighting . When I was trained we went to Denmark . " Skipper stopped for a while . He didn't like to talk about it . He didn't still forgive himself for wishing things bad for Andrew when actually he was dead .

" You don't need to finish it if you don't want " Private said putting his hands in Skipper's shoulders

" Oh Right Soldiers let's go to upstairs . Jessica was going to be here in a little while "

They went to upstairs of their habitat . Jessica was talking with Blinxer . She was getting information about Skipper with Blinxer . She was'nt going to get used to call him Skipper . She thought his name was Joe as Andrew called him . He wished she had the talent to talk with animals like Blinxer .

" So is this Jessica anyway ? " Private asked a little anxious

" Yes " Skipper answered

" But what will happen with Amanda if she finds out ?

" She is going to be out for months . She will never find out about it . Of course if you don't tell her about it . " Skipper looked threatening for them . Kowalski , Private and Rico stayed quiet

" Don't worry Skipper . We won't tell her about this " Kowalski said and Private and Rico agreed with him

Skipper only smiled . Jessicas was already there and she looked at Skipper for the first time . He looked like the same for her . Of course he seemed more serious but he was the same for her .

" You told that woman . Didn't you ? " She asked Blinxer about when he was talking with Alice a minutes ago

" Yes . I used the Amanda's signature for deceiving her . "

" And she believed you "

" Yes . I guess that woman is stupid . Look she gave me a cage for him "

Jessica laughed and she took the cage from Blinxe and she went to catch Skipper . When they looked at other they smiled at other . It was weird for them . It was like they met for the first time . It was different of when Skipper met Amanda . He already knew Jessica for a long time but they didn't meet for years .

" I hope we have fun together " The girl said for Skipper putting him in the cage . They are anxious about what they were doing together although Jessica was thinking to go out and let Skipper with a kind baby sitter who liked birds .

" Good Lucky for you guys " Blinxer wished with a Smile

Skipper said good bye to his team from afar . Kowalski , Private and Rico said good bye to their leader too . They were gonna miss Skipper and Skipper were gonna miss them too .

Jessica took Skipper to her car and they left . It would be one m wonth for they stay together again . The Andrew's favorite things were together again . Both was hopping that worked for them . They arrived to old Blinxer's house . It where in Geneva . Skiper felt a little sad in that place . The place was like they left there . Of course it was more packing but it still seemed the same .

" I guess you will like to know your bedroom is the same way you left or Andrew left " Jessicas was really trying to be coolest possible . She let Skipper and she ran to his old bedroom . He remembered as Andrew lost his wife and son . He treat the leader like son . Then he made Skipper to sleep on a bed . Jessica felt troubled with all that . She went to his bedroom to try to talk with the penguin . She needed to tell him about much things and to try to enter into an agreement with the leader .

Then she went to try to talk to him .


	4. first talk and toy

Jessica went to talk to Skipper . When she arrived there , Skipper was in his old bedroom holding a picture of Andrew . He seemed sad looking at that .

" I know . I miss him too . " Jessica tried to be more comfortable possible . Skipper took his speak and spell toy and he started typing

" I never forgot him " The toy said while skipper only made a sad face

" Me too " The girl answered catching Skipper . She looked at him and she could say nothing . She only looked at him . Skipper was getting uncomfortable with this and he shook for her droop him .

" I am sorry " She said confuse for what the bird had just to do . " It's that because I never saw you and you don't look like the same "

" The things change Jessica " The toy said .

" Look . I will be better possible for you but you need to do this works "

" Yes . I will "

" You only need to be quiet while I am outside . Quiet means you can't mess while you are alone here "

Skipper was understanding it . Jessica was trying to keep Skipper alone like she did when Andrew asked her to take care of him . Skipper wanted to kill Blinxer for he has giving this propose for them .

" So . Do you accept this " Jessica asked with a smile

Skipper just smiled and nodded . Jessica smiled too . Now she could go to everywhere she wanted . It was cool to talk the bird . He agreed with everything .

" Okay . Let's eat something " Jessica said getting out of the bed . Skipper went with her . When they arrived the kitchen Skipper saw a toy . It was Andrew's old toy . The bird screamed making the girl freaking out .

" What happened ? " The girl asked confuse with the bird had just to do

Skipper pointed to the toy and the girl was catching it for him

" take " She spoke handing the toy for Skipper

The leader grabbed the toy and sat on the floor and started playing with the toy . Jessica saw that and she went for him .

" I guess this means something for you " The girl said caressing him

Skipper kept quiet playing with the toy and he didn't pay attention the girl

" Would you like some fish ? " The girl asked . She knew the bird would never reject a delicious food

Skipper stopped playing and he nodded . Jessica smiled and they went to eat .

**Hey guys . I hope you have liked this chapter . Of course it isn't better but I am really trying . Friday I update this story . I am studying hard but as today is Sunday I decided to make this chapter . I am trying to make this story a little funny . **


	5. Planning a party

Skipper and Jessica were eating . Jessica didn't contain seeing Skipper eating . It was so funny for her but at the same time It was weird . The bird was an animal and he should eat on the floor . Actually she wondered if Andrew had a authorization to take care of this bird . She was still looking at Skipper eating letting the leader nervous .

" Won' t you eat ? " The bird typed when he realized that girl hadn't eaten .

" Oh Yes " Jessica answered backing to eat " It's that you are so " She couldn't say " It's nothing .

Skipper found this weird but he wouldn't talk to her about that . Then he continued eating .

" It's so boring " Jessica complained while she watched Skipper eating . It was only distraction she had . The leader stopped eating and he started typing .

" Maybe you should stop watching me and to go do anything " The toy said while Skipper gave a mischievous smile .

" Yes you're right " The gird said . Suddenly she was looking at Skipper for a long time and this was letting Skipper bothered .

" I am to going to give a party " Jessica yelled much happy .

Skipper knew what this meant and he wasn't ready to that again . He tried to retire but Jessica held him .

" Look . Don't worry . I won't do anything bad with you . I am not a child anymore " Jessica said comforting the penguin while he laid his head in her shoulder .

" Oh right " She said letting Skipper go . " I'm going to call my friends and you are going to participate " She said going to catch her phone and going to her bedroom

Skipper sighed . Remembering when Jessica gave her party . Someone always touched him like he was a plush and didn't fell pain . He didn't want that but he didn't have a choice . Then he was smiling when he had a idea

" Well . I guess I can benefit that party "

Amanda let the bedroom running . Suddenly she stopped " I am going to the mall doing some shopping . Can you stay alone without making your mess ? " She asked knowing that Andrew always told her never let Skipper alone because of his antics .

" I am not a puppy anymore " The bird typed . The girl didn't say anything . She only went to the mall letting Skipper alone . He only stayed on the couch watching TV . after hours he was already sleeping . There wasn't any program for him watching and he didn't want to go to his bedroom . Then he decided to stay there . Jessica wouldn't complain about this . He slept on the couch others time in his past and if she wanted to give a party he could sleep where he wanted too . This was what he thought .

Amanda arrived home and she saw Skipper sleeping ."

" Own He is so cute " He said sitting on the couch waking the bird . Skipper muttered . He was enjoying to sleep there and he would like to continue sleeping .

" Own Joe Please ' She said waking the bird . When he heard he woke up suddenly " You don't like . Do you ? " She asked giving him a smile .

Skipper sighed angry and he tried to back to sleep but Jessica raised him . " Look . I have surprise for you " She said showing a bag

The bird knew it wasn't a fish because it didn't smell . Jessica took a thing from the bird and gave to Skipper . It was butterfly tie . Skipper seemed upset .

" It's so cute . try it . Jessica yelled excited .

The leader tried the tie . Jessica smiling and yelled holding the bird by his flippers making the bird cried out .

" I am sorry " He tried to say when she saw skipper holding his flipper with pain " It's that you're so cute wearing this tie .

Skipper smiling " If you say so . " The bird typed . " Thank you "

" So . How about we get the party ? " Jessica asked . Skipper only agreed .


	6. Party , kid and the pecked

Skipper was caressing his flipper after Jessica has tight it . He wasn't anxious to start the party as Jessica was . He remembered how the parties were when they were young . He used to suffer with the people caressing him . He liked to be caressed but these people caressed him violently as if he were a doll .

Jessica had called her friends inviting them to the party . It was been a long time since she made a party . The last time Skipper was with her and Andrew . Remember that almost made Jessica cried . She missed her boyfriend . She was in her bedroom holding a picture of Andrew and Her .

" Oh how I would you like you were here " She said seeing the picture . The picture was the last photo that they took together in a beach in Hawai . Skipper wasn't there . Andrew wanted to be alone with her and let the bird with someone in New York . It was the last time they went out together . After almost one week he died . She sighed and said " It's better I finish to prepare the party " Then she left the room .

The peoples were arriving the party and Skipper was hiding in his bedroom . " Don't let her to find me " He asked didn't wanting to be caressed by those people . " Oh mine how a made the party without him ? Skipper , Skipper , Skipper " She called him . She entered in his bedroom and looked him under the bad . He was there with his hands in his head . She sighed smiling and pulled him with the force . The bird was trying to get a lot of force to win the girl . Jessica has no idea that he had this force . She was tired and asked " Please . At least , Let's talk " The bird got out under his bed . She smiled and took him in her hands and put him in a bed .

" Why were you hiding ? " She asked him " Because I don't want to be hurt by those people " He typed a little scared . " Those people aren't going to hurt you . " She told him caressing his face " I am here and I am going to let nothing happen to you " Skipper smiled and they went to a party . hen Skipper got out the people looked at him surprised . Everything was in silent then a girl approached him and took him in her hand and said " Oh my Good this is cutest that I have seen " . " Oh boy " Skipper sighed . The people were speaking something about he being cute and caressing and pressing him . Jessica was bothered " Okay guys Let's enjoy the party " She told them took Skipper from there " Skipper thanked her and she gave him some fishes .

Everyone was enjoying the party . Skipper was eating fishes when she saw a little girl approaching him . Suddenly he felt a tight in his stomach . It was the girl who catch him . The bird was trying to scream but one hand was in his neck and another one was in his stomach .

" You're so cute " The kid said tightening the bird with all force . Skipper didn't want to do this . But this was hurting him a lot . He saw her hands closed to his beak and Skipper pecked her . The little girl cried out and let Skipper down on the floor . Everyone heard the scream . The girl was with her hands bleeding and Skipper was on the floor . A woman looked at him tried to run to him violently . Jessica held her .

" Let me teach a lesson to this penguin " She said trying to get out from Jessica . " No . Please . Probably this girl hut him too " Jessica begged . " Are you blaming my daughter for this ? " The woman asked getting angry . " Of course not " She tried to say . " It's that he an animal and animals defends themselves " The woman didn't believe she was heading " You know what ? I guess I should get out this party " She told her taking her daughter with her . Everything was weird after that and the other people decided to get out the party .

" Oh guys I am sorry for that " Jessica tried to say " The next time . Put him in the cage " One man told her . Everyone has gone . letting Jessica angry with Skipper . It was his fault . She entered in his bedroom and she saw Skipper playing with his favorite toy . Skipper saw her and smiled but his smile disappeared when he noticed she was angry with her .

" It's better we talk about that " She said while the leader shrank .

.


	7. Fight and A sick Penguin

Jessica held Skipper's flippers and she shook him violently making the leader cry . The Penguin was wondering why everybody stayed holding his flippers . Skipper kept smoothing his flippers while Jessica was looking at him angry .

" If you hadn't spoiled the party . I wouldn't be doing this to you " She told him angry . Skipper tried to escape from her but she held him back " No . You are going to stay here and listen to me " Jessica didn't use to be patient with Skipper and his attempts of escaping from here was making this worse . Skipper kept quiet .

" You're the worse animal than I have seen . You always spoiled everything I wanted to do . I hoped you were better because you weren't child anymore but you worse . I can't believe one day Andrew brought you home "

Skipper had heard enough . He wouldn't allow her to talk about Andrew like that , then he typed " I can't believe he dated with you too . By the way I came here before you and he liked me than you "

" Really Skipper ? I was his girlfriend . I could convince him to take you to Zoo if I wanted "

" You're a liar " The penguin shouted . He knew she didn't understand him but He was satisfied for having yelled at her .

" Scream is not going to work Skipper . You know I am right . You were always the reason for our fights and you know that "

" He asked you take care of me for a while and you never did and the fight between you and Andrew was my fault ? " Skipper typed getting angry

" Yes because you didn't obey me " She said . She wasn't with patience to fight with a bird . He took Skipper's toy from the leader and told him " You don't deserve this toy " And she left .

Skipper saw she left and he smiled . He could to get the toy back . He only had to wai t she sleeps .

After a while Skipper entered in her bedroom and he saw the toy in her commode . He sighed smiling and said " Jessica you don't know how much I changed " Then he took the toy . He passed and he saw some of Winkys in her kitchen . He smiled and he caught all of them ignoring the notice " Danger . Don't eat " .

Skipper had eaten almost all of Winkys . Then he remembered everything Jessica told him . He took a picture of him and Mandy and said alone while he cried " I miss you Mandy . You're the only one who pleases me without being forced " He felt a pain in his stomach and he felt nauseated . He couldn't hold anymore and he vomited in his bed . He couldn't stop vomiting . Suddenly he stopped vomiting but he was dehydrated and weak . He went to corner of bed where he didn't vomit . He tried to stand up but he only could throw his toy on the floor . He covered and suddenly he fainted .


	8. desperate girl

Jessica was already awake but she solved to stay in her bed for a while . She waked up so happy although she still had Skipper to take care of .

She was relaxing when she realized the Skipper's favorite toy was missing .

"Skipper . I swear if I put my hands in you . I'm going to hurt you a lot " She said getting out of her bed and going to Skipper's bedroom . She noticed the kitchen was mess . She sighed nervous " I don't want to hang him . I don't want to hang him " , She was with her eyes closed . Before she enters in his bedroom , she stopped for a while " It's too late . Maybe I should leave him alone " , She said left but , she was mad at him , then she entered in his bedroom when she entered the vision was terrible .

The bedroom was a mess for a despair of Jessica . She could not see Skipper , but she was sure the bird was hidden by blankets . She found Skipper's toy on the floor .

" I can't believe ! you get the toy and let it on the floor " She shouted catching the toy . " It's time you get up Skipper " She told him getting out of there . She noticed Skipper didn't pay attention her and she was back in his bedroom . She took off his blankets and she saw the vomits on his bed . She started getting worried about that . When she could see Skipper and he was unconscious .

She realized that there was winkys in his flippers and she yelled nervous and worried " Skipper this Winkys wasn't to you eat " The bird didn't hear her . She took him in her arms and she got hear his heart but he was burning with fever and she was relieved that he was alive but she solved to drive him to the hospital because she was afraid of Skipper has drowned with vomiting . She thought to take him in the cage but she solved to catch a blanket and she took Skipper in her arms .

" Skipper please awake " She begged rubbing his beck but the bird couldn't wake . She hoped it wasn't too late to save him .


	9. Confusion in the hospital

Jessica and Skipper were already in the hospital . The place was full of people , letting her more desperate . She looked at Skipper seeing if he was awake . He was breathing slowly and that was letting Jessica more and more desperate .

" It's gonna be fine Skipper . Just keep alive " She told him trying to find somewhere to jump the line . Jessica didn't find somewhere , then she decided to scream . " Bird dying , Bird dying " She screamed while she ran to reception .

" Please . He needs help " Jessica told the woman . Another woman was there with a sick dog in her lap . She pushed Jessica and said " Excuse me . But I am in front of you .

" Really ? " Jessica asked with sarcasm ." If you don't mind . I am trying to save this Penguin "

" Listen girl . I got here first and my dog is going to be attended first "

" I don't care about your dog . He is dying and I am going to pass first "

The receptionist was seeing the discussion and she asked " Which of them are sicker ? "

" Mine " They both answered

" Yours ? Tell me why ? " The woman asked Jessica

" He is dehydrated because he vomited last night "

" And why didn't you take him here last night ? " The receptionist asked Jessica

" Because I find out it today and I am here "

The woman took Skipper from Jessica's arms and feeling his breathing

" He hes going to need oxygen and serum " the receptionist said catching the phone " Doctor . There is an animal very sick here . He needs serum " She told doctor and looked at Jessica , she asked " Did he eat something that made him bad ? "

" Yes . He ate winckys and these winckys were with medicine for vomit . I had planned to joke with my friends " She answered giving a laugh . The receptionist looked at her angry letting Jessica without grace .

The woman who holding a dog asked nervous " Why does this insignificant Penguin have to go first ? My dog is dying too "

" Please . Your dog just has a broken paw and Skipper isn't insignificant . He was very smart " Jessica said a little proud

" Is he smart ? If he is smart , why did he eat poisoned food ? "

" At least . He didn't ... " She stopped saying realizing that she didn't have argument to answer .

" Listen to me Mrs Laura . The Penguin was sicker . He needs a special treatment but I am going to call the other doctor to attend you too " The receptionist said catching the phone . She told doctor about the dog . The doctors came there and one took Skipper and another one took the dog .

" Can I visit him ? " Jessica and Laura asked together

" It's better let them alone " She answered . " Tomorrow you both can visit them "

Jessica and Laura agreed and they went their homes .

The receptionist sighed and said to herself : I feel sorry this animals with these girls . But what don't we do o save our animal ? I hope they get it "


	10. Special Chapter : Amanda and Blinxer

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be special . It was only Mandy and Blinxer talked about Skipper . I hope you like it . **

* * *

" So is this place that Skipper has destroyed ? " Amanda asked Blinxer while they walked around destroyed building . " Yes , It's " Blinxer answered her

Amanda was impressed . Since when she was child , Blinxer and his men told her about the building . She always asked to go there but they never left . After a lot of insistance Amanda could go there . The place was big really big

" How can an too short animal do damage like this ? " She wondered

" Maybe because he was trained for that " Blinxer answered .

" But you told me that he was Child when he did this "

" Yes . But his parents was military and Skipper was trained by them . "

" When you say " His parents " Are talking about that guy who was dead by one of your guys ? " Amanda asked little confuse .

" No . Andrew wasn't military and that why he used Skipper as a gun " He accused .

" So It was Andrew's fault . "

" Actually Skipper had fault too "

" But you said he was used "

" You don't know him , Do you ? " He asked sarcastically .

" Well each day he does things that impresses me " She answered " But as does it include Skipper as a guilty ?

" Amanda I told you Skipper was trained the only thing Andrew did was to train Skipper more and more . '

" Whatever . At least you love this bird and You couldn't kill him " She mocked .

Blinxer thought for a while . He didn't love Skipper but The Penguin was only animal . Of course he did stuff that " a normal animal " couldn't do " and the penguins eyes was the reason he couldn't kill Skipper .

Amanda realized Blinxer was quiet suddenly . " Are you okay ? " She asked when she saw Blinxer smiling .

" Yes sure " He answered returned his reality . " I was just thinking about Skipper "

" Own I miss him so much " She said " Do you think that girl would get to take care of him ? " She asked . Blinxer told her about Jessica . He didn't want to tell her but he was sure Skipper would tell after all . And he was afraid of X . If X killed Skipper with Jessica . Amanda would bewondering why Skipper was with this stranger girl and Jessica could tell her that Blinxer told her to tell the Penguin .

" I don't know . Andrew wanted they liked each other " He answered .

" Interesting . I am sorry for them but I envy them " she said .

" Why ? "

" Because he saw Skipper child . I would give my life to see his whole life , since when he was in the egg "

" Well Andrew didn't see in the egg so you guys are almost equal .

" You don't get it " I tried to pretend Skipper is a little stupid but he is really smart . And I don't think it's normal "

" If it leaves you happy . I thought the same thing "

" Really ?

" Yes , But look there are a lot of stuff that Skipper can't do "

" Yes I agree "

They stopped and looked at other then Blinxer asked

" You love him , Do you ? "

" Why are you asking ? You know I do . "

" Yes but I wanted you say that "

" So I love him , he is the most important thing of my life "

" I am sorry for trying to kill him "

" It's okay . It looks like everyone wants do kill him . They forget he is still an animal " Amanda said little sad . Blinxer didn't know how to say . He just hugged her " That's why I would like to have seen him as a puppy . Maybe I could have changed him and the people wouldn't try to kill him "

" I know he is smart enough . He always can escape from the people "

" Do you think that's Jessica really could take care of him and never leave something happen to him ? "

" I've already told you Mandy . I don't know but I am sure He is going to be okay "

" I hope so " , she answered , " If something happen with my little angel , I am going to kill her and of course my life is going to be over "

" How about we go out and talk more about your little angel " He suggest .

Amanda smiled and agreed with him , then they left .


End file.
